


Control

by lordmauls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AND YET HERE I AM, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, NON-GENDERED READER, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Switching, Teasing, This is pure filth, dom reader, maul only lost his lower legs, no seriously i should be ashamed, not remotely ashamed at all, sub maul because the world needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmauls/pseuds/lordmauls
Summary: You and Maul have rented a room for the night. He's usually the one in charge, but tonight you've decided it's your turn...(reader's sex & gender have been left unstated so that it can be read from everyone's pov).
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. Quick note just to say the whole not including sex or gender or the reader thing - it's my first time doing something like this so I apologise in advance if I did make any mistakes. I did read through to make sure I didn't accidentally include anything but please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!

The Coruscanti hotel room you have rented for the night is _majestic_ , and it looks that much more beautiful when lit with nothing but candle light. The reflection of the flames dance off the duraglass window pane that the zabrak is sat by, his back to the night time traffic. His golden eyes snap up from the ground to meet your own as a snarl escapes his black-and-crimson lips.

“Behave,” you tsk, letting your gaze wander over his exposed skin. The tattoos he adorns are a work of art - looking very much as though they naturally belong inked into his straining shoulders, heaving chest, tightened thighs… Stars, you swear he should be able to make the metal of his lower legs flex with how he’s struggling. You can just about catch sight of the cuffs trapping his wrists from the angle you’re stood at. They emit a red light that draws you in - confirming that his hands are very much locked behind the back of his chair.

_He’s all yours._

The realisation evokes a sharp inhale; momentarily flooding your tummy with a pool of electric heat. He feels it. The fury in his eyes flashes with something else, and you recognise his desperation as though it’s your own. His rapid breaths are the only sound that fills the room as you just… stand there. Fully clothed in your beige tunics. Your eyes drift down to his spread thighs, where you allow yourself the luxury of admiring the arousal this exercise has inspired in him.

His cock looks beautiful, strained so hard with desire that it’s curved up against his hip. It’s the only part of him that’s not tattooed - a small mercy on the Nightsisters behalf. A bead of pre-cum leaks from the tip… Being watched like this is clearly having an impact - because he twitches and growls as you’re gifted with _more._ It slowly leaks down the underside, and your mouth waters at the sight.

“You’re beautiful,” You murmur. Soothing away part of the frown he wears. You hear his bindings clash as he struggles under the weight of your admiration.

“Let me out,” he hisses, “Let me take you.”

You chuckle throatily, and step forward to close the distance. The rough cloth of your Jedi robes brushes against his inner thighs - in contrast to the soft hand that you place above his hearts. Their beats are erratic as you let your fingers span as wide as they can. Maul strains upwards as he _finally_ receives a small piece of the skin-to-skin contact he craves--

You immediately draw back.

“I told you to behave,” your words come out fast and sharp - features twisting into anger as you fold your arms over your chest.

He blinks against the disappointment, head shaking as his chest heaves once more.

“No, no. I-- I’m sorry.”

“Who are you apologising _to_?”

“M-My master. I’m sorry, Master. Please forgive me.”

You search his face with narrowed eyes… He shifts slightly, then darts out his tongue to whet his lips. Stars, his lips are a delight. Thick and glistening, begging to be kissed. To be _used_. Your own breaths are strained as you shrug off your robe, suddenly feeling too hot despite the room being relatively cool. You find your skin has broken out into gooseflesh… which may have something to do with the inner wildfire that’s burning you alive. 

He’s so ridiculously _hot_ like this. 

“I won't forgive you without proper atonement,” you finally say. You lean forward, placing your hands on the warmth of his thighs to almost close the distance between you. Your breaths merge, fanning out against one another as he tenses up underneath you. His eyes fall to your lips - and you _know_ that he wants to kiss you… so you stay there, watching him like the loth-cat that got the cream as he keeps himself deathly still. Typically, he would lurch forward and trap you in a kiss so passionate the air would be stolen from your chest… But he doesn’t. He sits still, forcing himself to remain patient.

“That’s better,” you whisper, and settle your hand against his left temple. He leans into the touch, but not enough to warrant punishment for it. Your thumb strokes against the base of the horn closest to it, and his chest rumbles as a deep groan tears itself from his throat.

“ _Stars above._ ”

His eyes are glassy as they meet yours; his mouth hangs open ever-so-slightly. His cock twitches again - drawing out another soft groan.

“Look at you,” you chuckle, drawing back slightly to admire him once more. You can just about make out the flush that’s broken out on his face and chest… He’s the hardest you’ve ever seen him be, breathless and panting as you continue stroking that spot that you _know_ turns him on. You’re still laughing as you latch your lips to his neck and suck the skin into your mouth. His hips rock up against nothing-- an action that has him immediately tensing.

“I-- apologies, please, it was an accident--”

“I’ll show some mercy for now,” you pause to lick where you’d just bitten - a move that sends a shiver down his spine, “Do it again and I won’t let you cum.”

“Of course. Yes. Thank you, Master.”

 _Fuck._ He’s driving you crazy. You want him. You want him so fucking _bad,_ but you also can’t pass up on the opportunity to keep him suspended in his arousal. To _tease_ him. He’s always so quick when seeking his own pleasure. So demanding. You know that reversing roles like this won’t happen often, so you _have_ to enjoy it while it lasts. He actually gasps as you drop to your knees - and your face breaks out into a wicked smile. Oh, you’re going to enjoy this. Getting him back for all the suffering he’s put you through during your escapades. It’s a dream come true. 

You lean in closer, and his panting breaths cease entirely. You can feel those wide, umber eyes watching you desperately - and it’s this that spurs you on enough to lick a slow, delicate strip up his length. 

The feral sound you’re rewarded with sends a shiver down your own spine. Stars, you can’t resist. You raise your hand to grasp the base and slide his tip into your eager mouth, humming in delight as his dripping pre-cum coats your tongue. 

It’s over as fast as it began. One moment you’re sliding your tongue over the soft, swollen flesh, the next you’re letting him fall from your lips and drawing back. He’s still gasping as you savour the taste - watching powerlessly as you lick the remnants from your lips.

“ _Please,_ ” he groans. “I _need_ you.”

“Not yet,” you scoff, then lean down to place a chaste kiss to his inner thigh.

“I need you,” he mutters again, as though he had put no thought into speaking aloud. His voice is brimming with stress. You begin nipping at his skin, quickly catching it with your teeth before stroking the same spots with your tongue. With no choice but to sit still and bear it, you find Maul makes _so_ much more noise than he usually does. He gasps, and those give way to moans and pleas as you continue on your path until you feel his wet, throbbing length brush against your cheek.

“I’ll do anything,” He whispers with fervour. You pause your rough kisses to flutter your lashes open, meeting his pleading gaze with half-lidded eyes.

“Anything?”

“ _Yes_.”

A slow, brilliant smile rises on your face as you sit back on your heels. Considering him. Truthfully, you’re not entirely sure what he’s offering - but you suspect that you’ve come up with an entirely different way of torturing him. You stand, and step back to give him a better view as you unclasp the belt holding your tunics closed. His sound of affirmation is hoarse and drawn-out - eyes glued to your torso as your skin is finally bared for him. You don’t stop there. Your boots and leggings are stripped away too, and then you’re stood before him entirely naked.

He snaps in what you assume is the Old Tongue as he finally sees the mess _you’re_ in.

“Look at you,” he rasps, switching back to basic as his gaze flickers from your arousal to your eyes, back and forth as though he doesn’t know where he wants to look. “Let me taste you. Please, let me--” he chokes on his own words as you slide your hand down your stomach and begin to alleviate some of your own aching need. You realise he has never seen you pleasure yourself before - and you’re exhilarated by discovering how ravenous it makes him.

“Talk,” you half-snap, half-moan. His tongue whets his dried lips once more, and in that moment you pray he does a good job - just so you can feel it coax you closer to the brink. Use him instead of your hands. Leave him throbbing and aching as you find your own release.

“Would you like me to tell you how compelling you look?” Gone are the needy, breathless gasps. He knows what this is. He’s steeled himself to latch on to his usual, silken baritone - knowing that’s what you want to hear. “You’re so desperate for it aren’t you? I can feel the heat of it in the force. _Stars,_ I would give anything to assist you. You’re so wound up. So beautiful, so soft and warm and _mine_. I want to feel you against me. To let us find that brink of pleasure _together._ ”

Kriff. Kriff, kriff, kriff. You bite your lower lip against the swell of gasoline his words add to the flames of your desire. The way you work at yourself only serves to stoke the fire.

“You look exquisite, my dear. I wish I could feel you. You’re so desperate. I can feel _that--_ you want to cum. Stars, _I_ want you to cum - but not by any hand but mine. Please, let me take care of you.”

You have to stop. You tear your hand away, shaking and gasping as you’re forced to fight off the building wave of your orgasm. _Force,_ you don’t think you’ve ever reached that point so fast in your life. His cocksure chuckle echoes through the room - so you make sure to coat your fingers with the evidence of your arousal before shoving them in his mouth.

His powerful demeanour crumbles once more. His golden eyes roll back into his head as his tongue explores every inch it finds, lapping and sucking at the smallest taste of you until you know there must be nothing left. 

When he’s finished you let your hand drop.

“On your knees.”

You don’t think you’ve ever seen him stand so fast. With his hands still trapped behind his back, you sink yourself down into his vacated seat and smirk as he drops down to the ground.

“Now, you’re going to use that gorgeous mouth and tongue of yours to make me cum,” you spread your legs so that he can shift close enough to reach. “If you do a good job, I may return the favour.”

He obliges with a relieved exhale - you feel the hot air of it right before he kisses you where you need him most. 

Oh, he’s good at this. He’s _always_ been good at this. As much as you adore sex with Maul, there’s something about having his head between your thighs that turns you inside out with white-hot desperation. The horns at either side of his temple press against your thighs - their dulled edges do not cut into the skin, serving as a reminder of how he had them filed specifically for this reason. You do nothing to fight the moan this evokes, knowing that it will only serve to spur him on.

His mouth is hot and tongue dexterous as he laps and sucks and kisses you in all the right ways, using the force as his guide. Your head falls back against the duraglass. One hand latches on to the chair beneath you as the other grasps and explores the base of his horns. He chokes back the sounds of pleasure this evokes - the way it crackles in the force only adds to your own ecstasy. 

It builds like a storm. Slowly shifting and merging, hanging in the air like a promise. The heat pooling in your belly becomes an ocean; waves building until they crash against you so fiercely that you almost want to pull back. 

“F-fuck, yes!” Your legs are tightening and trembling, “Don’t stop. Fucking-- so _good_. You’re so good. Doing so well. _Fuck._ ”

Praising Maul always works to your advantage. He hums against you, and the pleasant warmth that blooms in his chest can be felt in the force. He doubles his efforts, pushing himself close enough that you’re unable to move. Your head drops down - upper body crumbling in on itself as though you’re going to be sucked into a black hole formed by the searing ecstasy of his lips and tongue.

“Could st-stay like this forever,” you babble. “Ngh, not gonna last long. Doing so-- _fuck_ , so _well_.”

He quickens his pace, sucking and lapping at you so intensely that you wish you could push him away - or pull him closer. Kriff, you want to rock your hips for less but more. You have no option but to sit and take it regardless. You might be in control, but the zabrak kneeling before you _always_ holds the true power here.

“M’gonnacum,” you whine - then the air is stolen from your lungs as he hits the exact spot he _knows_ will push you over the edge.

Your orgasm tears through you like aggravated unrefined coaxium. Uncontrolled; explosive and hot and bright. You don’t even recognise the growl permeating the silence for a moment - having never made a sound quite like it, it takes a minute for you to realise that it’s been torn from your own throat. Maul lets out occasional grunts of approval as you twitch and shake. He laps you up as though the very taste of you is a greater reward than his own, pending release. The sheer filth of it sends a pleasant shiver through you - warming your chest in a much softer way than the inferno that came before.

You say nothing as you bask in the hum of post-orgasmic bliss. Maul’s own aching need can be felt in the force, much like a raging hurricane in which you’re situated in the eye - but he stays still and patient as you slowly come down from your high. 

“You’re so good to me,” you finally sigh, softly cupping his face in your hands. Your eyes fall to his, where he looks up at you with such reverence that your heart jumps up into your throat.

With a quick flick of your wrist his handcuffs are unlocked.

“Kiss me.”

This is your favourite time to kiss him, because there’s just something so irresistibly sexy about being able to taste yourself on the lips of a Sith… Oh, the Order would have you expelled in a heartbeat. But what the Order doesn't know can't hurt them, and it’s downright impossible for them to sense what’s going on between the two of you with the Dark Side clouding the Universe the way it is. Maul groans into your mouth - dispelling those thoughts for a later time. You draw back.

“Lay on the bed.”

He rises steadily and heads over, at which you lean back to truly enjoy the view. The muscles of his strong back and thick arms flex as he circles out some of the stress caused by keeping them locked behind his back for so long. Next, your eyes fall to where the bottom of his thighs meet the metallic legs he had to be given after Master Kenobi cut them off in their battle on Naboo. Your gaze doesn't stay there long though - not when you get to admire the full curve of his toned ass. 

“You shouldn't be allowed to wear those damned robes,” you sigh. “Hiding a body like yours away from the universe does it a disservice.”

“The same could be said to you,” his voice cracks, and it doesn't take long to see why. He’s… _so_ hard. His head is such a dark shade of red that it's almost concerning. You stand and drift over; settle yourself down on the left side of him and grab the oil on the nightstand.

“Straighten your legs,” you murmur, and you _love_ how he’s so quick to listen. When he has done what you ask you straddle his thighs, then softly take him in both of your slickened hands. He’s throbbing, and as he is forced to adjust to receiving the pleasure he’s been craving he twitches and jumps in your palms. There’s so much pre-cum at this point that you’re soon able to glide up and down the length of him. 

“Ahh-- _fuck_ ,” his voice is low and dangerous; dark pleasure burns your tummy at how he allows a rare swear to fall from his lips. “Yes, like that. Your hands-- so soft. Warm. Wet.”

You want him in your mouth, but you know he’s far too turned on at this stage to last long. So you carefully add sliding your thumb over his tip and tightening your hold into the mix. He chokes as his back arches; strong, calloused hands form fists in the sheets as he shudders underneath you.

“You look so fucking _hot_ ,” you stammer, heat rising in your cheeks at the sight of him. Your less dominant hand glides down to cup his balls. You massage them softly as your other hand grips him even tighter; pace quickening as you pay closer attention to his silken tip. 

“Feels… Stars, please. P- _please_.”

His hips are attempting to rock as much as they can against your weight. He’s successful to a degree, but from his agitated growl you can tell it’s not enough for his liking. Your lips quip into a sinister smile; soft laughter merges with his heavy, rasping breaths.

“Tell me what you need me to do, and I’ll do it.”

“Your m-ngh, _mouth_. Want to-- t-to cum down your _throat_.”

He’s definitely nearing the brink. You can feel it building in the force; ready to pull the very fabric of the universe from under his feet with how long he has had to wait for it. So, you relent. You gesture for him to shift his thighs so that you can crawl between them, and then he spreads them wider so that you're able to close the distance and envelope him in the tight warmth of your mouth.

It’s at that moment that he loses his mind.

Maul releases a long, sharp snarl as his hand fists in your hair and his needy cock thrusts into you. You open up for him, steeling yourself to stop from gagging as he hits the back of your throat with each, deranged stroke. His pace is fast and unrelenting; tears pool in your eyes and stream down your cheeks, and your own hands fist in the sheets as you attempt to steady yourself against the delicious onslaught.

 _Fuck_ , he’s never used you like this. You know he’s going to feel guilty about it later, but this is _exactly_ what you wanted. 

“ _Perfect,_ ” he rumbles. “Ngh-- tight. _Soft._ Mine.”

 _Cum for me_ , you use the force to speak into his mind, and he groans. _Cum down my throat, just like you wanted. You’ve been so good, Maul. I’m so proud of you. You deserve to cum_. _I want you to cum._

His breaths stutter as he tenses up, and for the briefest moment the tidal wave stands suspended. You feel the bed shift slightly as he props himself up - and then it _crashes_ as he’s able to drink in the sight of you going down on him like this.

Maul’s orgasm is _far_ more intense than your own. As bliss explodes like a nuclear detonation in the force, so too does the full extent of his _emotional_ feelings for you. He’s always so guarded. Of course, you _know_ that he harbours feelings for you… You just weren't sure how _strong_ those feelings were. Your own chest feels fit to burst. The warm ropes of his release serve as a well-needed distraction; you drink it down as he moans headily, grip tightening in your hair as he keeps himself buried as deep as he can… it feels good to give him what he needs, but you can’t keep him in your throat long before you start choking.

He pulls out quickly, already softening up.

“Stars-- Apologies. Are you alright?”

“Better than,” you gasp and wipe the tear tracks from your cheeks… then find yourself frozen at the sight he makes. His head drops back against the pillows. Eyes half-closed and glassy in utter delight. He looks so peaceful. So _happy_. You think back to his emotional burst in the force. He probably has no concept of that emotion, and of what it means…

You do. Stars, you’re a Jedi. You should have no real understanding of it either. But you do. Because of Maul, you do - but you never tell him, and he never figures it out. 

It’s your most closely-guarded secret. One you treasure until the very end.


End file.
